


After the Nightmares

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rita and Goldar unleashed the Crystal of Nightmares, the five original Rangers take the weekend off and retreat to a cabin in the mountains, owned by Billy's Uncle. All they want is some peace and quiet ... and discover instead that it's not just supercharged hormones that make them seek each other out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** On checking the few password-restricted archives (all sadly defunct now) via the WayBack Machine, I noticed that this story is inexplicably missing from all. Luckily, I still had a copy on file, so ... this may well be the only available copy online!

**(co-authored with Naomi, Cheryl, et al.)**

 

"Oh, man, can you believe it?"

Billy and Jason both looked around curiously as Zack moaned aloud.

"Believe what?" Jason asked.

Zack shrugged and flopped down onto his bed in their small cabin. "All this crap. We come up here to study, and what happens? We end up running around like a pack of chickens when Rita comes up with a new scheme to get rid of us."

Rita's Crystal of Nightmares had proven to be a devious weapon, undermining their self-confidence to such a degree that they could no longer access their powers. However, they had conquered their fears and had come back stronger than ever.

"And what do we have to show for it?" Zack continued to rant. "Nothing. Not even so much as a glimmer of a spike. We spend the majority of the day hyped up by fear, and the rest hyped up on the Power. You'd at least think we’d be horny, but noooooo…."

Jason smirked at his teammate's comments because prior to their bout of nightmares, the Black Ranger had been well on the way to a doozy of a spike. Their temporary power loss seemed to have acted as a dose of cold water to their hot hormones.

"Don't worry, Zack; our hormones will start building up again," Billy assured him, more than slightly discomfited by his companion's discourse. Though he had become more comfortable regarding sex, he now felt as if he'd lost all that hard-fought ground. The crystal seemed to have undermined him more than the others.

"I wonder if the girls are horny," Zack pursued.

"If they were, don't you think we'd feel the sympathy spike, seeing as how they're right next door?" Jason postulated.

"Even if they were experiencing hormonal agitation, no doubt they would be assuaging each other's condition," Billy put forth, squirming in his seat. He found the thought unusually stimulating, but would've rather died than admitting to it.

"Yeah," Zack sighed longingly. "I could go for seeing that right about now. Can't you just picture them kissing and touching and…."

Jason laughed out loud. "I thought you said you weren't horny."

"Well, maybe I am ... just not horny enough to do anything about it – y'know?"

"Why not?" Jason wondered, fixing Zack with a meaningful stare.

Billy wasn't quite sure what was passing between his friends and abruptly turned his attention to cleaning his glasses.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Zack smiled innocently.

Jason scowled at him and said plainly, "If you want to be fucked, I'll fuck you."

There was a clatter as Billy's glasses hit the wooden floor. He fumbled for them awkwardly, hiding his suddenly crimson face.

Zack promptly rolled over onto his back and hung his head over the end of the bed, so he was looking at Jason upside down.

"Ah, but could you look me in the eyes in the morning?" the Black Ranger joked, fluttering his eyelashes wildly. Jason groaned and threw a pillow at his friend, only to be hit by a return missile.

"A-are you serious?" Billy gulped.

"It's no big deal, Billy," Jason shrugged. "Zack and I tried it once before ... to see if we could do it without a spike. It wasn't bad at all. Actually, it was kind of nice, being able to be totally in control. And after a day like today, that's something I could sure use." 

"Me too," Zack admitted, grinning. As a matter of fact, he felt the first faint stirrings in his cock at the thought of doing his friends – or being done by them; right now, he didn't care much which way the encounter would go. 

"Well, my main brain? How about it? You wanna join Jason and me?" 

The idea had just popped into the Black Ranger's brain and the suggestion had been meant only half-seriously, but as soon as the words had left his mouth, it became suddenly _very_ attractive.

"B-both of you?" Billy eeped. 

"We've had threesomes before," Jason cajoled, sharing a heated glance with Zack.

"And you always seemed to enjoy them," Zack added slyly.

Billy had to admit that that was true; in fact, he vividly remembered having experienced both his friends' generous proportions simultaneously. He suddenly found his heartrate increasing and his breathing patterns altered. However, he had never done so without the auspices of a spike. 

"I ... um ..." 

Zack grinned and winked at Jason who smiled back lazily. Both knew their shy friend pretty well, and two pairs of dark eyes began to gleam with an unholy light as they communicated silently. Sometimes, Billy needed a little demonstration of how fun things could be to get him to join in. As one, the boys got up from their comfortable sprawls and moved into each other's arms. 

"Remember to let me breathe eventually," Zack murmured cheekily just before Jason's mouth closed over his. 

Billy watched with wide-eyed amazement as his friends played tonsil hockey; he'd had a chance to observe Jason and Zack up close, but somehow, this was ... different. The effect it had on his hormones, though, was nearly identical. Flustered, he turned away, his mind awhirl.

_I can't just run out; that'd imply that I disapprove of their actions, and I don't._ If nothing else, the Blue Ranger had always been painfully honest with himself. _But ... but I don't want to just sit here and watch them, either. It doesn’t seem quite right when one’s hormones are not under the influence._

His mind very deliberately retreated from Zack's earlier suggestion of joining them. Green eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at his still-smooching friends, when they fell on the bathroom door. _Ah! A natural, and logical escape!_ As silently as possible, Billy got up and inched his way towards the dark-wood door, determinedly ignoring the itch centered in his groin. Just as he was about to open it, however, he was stopped by Zack's breathless voice.

"Where you goin', buddy?"

"Th-the bathroom," Billy managed to squeak out. The slight huskiness in the Black Ranger's tone sent chills down his spine that transformed into little darts of need on their way to the front of his body. His jeans began to chafe slightly.

"You got to go?" 

A natural enough question, and one Billy fervently wished he could answer positively. However, his incurable honesty wouldn't let him lie, not even over such a trivial matter. "N-no."

"Then why're you going in there?" Zack's hand came to rest on one tense, blue-clad shoulder. "We making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Yes. I ... I don't know," Billy whispered, hanging his head. He didn't know where to look, and his blush burned almost painfully in his cheeks. But at least it diverted his attention away from the throbbing between his legs. 

"Well, whatever," Jason announced, breaking the sudden silence. "I dunno what the two of you will be doing, but _I'm_ gonna take a shower. Trashing those claybrains and going against Goldar made me work up a real sweat, and I'd just as soon be clean." He rummaged in his duffel for a towel and unconcernedly stripped off his shirt and jeans. When he was clad only in tight maroon bikini briefs, he sauntered over to the bathroom. "See ya."

"I think Jase has the right idea," the Black Ranger commented idly. Watching the remaining male team member out of the corner of his eye, he shucked his clothes as well. Black boxers rode low on his hips as he knocked perfunctorily on the doorframe. "Got room for one more?"

"Sure," Jason's voice drifted back over the sound of the running shower. Zack disappeared in the bathroom as well, but before the door closed, stuck his head once more back into the main room. 

"You coming, Billy?"

*******

Despite the boys’ speculations, their female counterparts were not in each other’s arms –yet. For the moment, Kim and Trini were simply lying on their beds, chatting quietly, dealing with the day’s events.

"I can’t believe how scared I was today," Kim murmured, lying on her stomach with her legs bent at the knees, facing Trini across the narrow space between the beds. "I’ve never been that scared before... not even the first time we faced Rita, Goldar and the Putties."

"It was just the Crystal," Trini assured her, still shaking off the last remnants of the spell’s influence herself.

"I know... but just the thought that we could get scared as easily as that... Doesn’t it worry you at all?" Kim rolled over and sat up.

"I would have to say that it wasn’t all that easy to undermine our wills, considering just how powerful the Crystal was." The Yellow Ranger then shrugged. "This wasn’t the first time Rita’s managed to cast spells on us, and it won’t be the last, so there’s really no point in dwelling on it."

"I suppose you’re right," Kim sighed. "After all, we did win in the end."

"That’s all that matters." Trini fidgeted on her bed in the silence that followed. Then she asked, "I wonder what the guys are up to."

The young woman knew what _she_ wanted to be up to! She wanted to be snuggled between two hard, powerful bodies, reveling in the comfort and security of having her friends around her – a perfectly natural reaction to the insecurity of the day. Of course, if things just so happened to heat up... so much the better.

In her own defense, prior to being under the influence of the Crystal, Trini had been simmering on the edge of a spike, and she was certain one of the guys had been, too. Thanks to the upheavals of the day, she was a bit disappointed at having her hormones thwarted. There was no telling how long it would be before their systems were back on track with their powers and the spikes resumed again.

Oblivious to her companion’s train of thought, Kim glanced over at the clock before answering.

"Zack is probably pigging out on that chocolate stash he brought with him," she mused, seeing that the timepiece read quarter to twelve. "Billy, no doubt, has his nose buried in one of his science books, and Jason is probably sleeping like a baby by now."

"I wonder if any of them are horny."

Once upon a time, such a question would have surprised Kimberly, but not any longer. "We’d feel it if any of them were spiking."

"You don’t have to be spiking to be horny," the Yellow Ranger pointed out, and she gave Kim an inviting look. "And if they _are_ horny, I wonder if they’re doing anything about it."

Kim laughed. "While we’ve sometimes fooled around without spikes, I seriously doubt any of the guys would."

"I guess you’re right," Trini had to concede. "Still, it’s fun to think about, don’t you think? Can’t you picture them in their cabin right now, naked, kissing, sucking each other’s dicks ...?"

"Mmmm hmmm!"

"So, are you game?" The Yellow Ranger’s request needed no explanation.

"You bet!"

"Let me get something from the bathroom, and we’ll have some fun," Trini said.

Kimberly began unfastening the buttons on her pajama top. "I’ll be ready and waiting."

*******

Caught between embarrassment and a slowly rising desire he decided not to examine too closely, the Blue Ranger debated with himself for a minute. _We have taken communal showers before, at school and at the Youth Center. We have all been nude together even before we became Rangers, and I have assuaged mutual hormonal overload with both Zack and Jason; it's not as if we would suddenly expose ourselves to unknown or unwelcome sights,_ he mused, as his hands moved to the fastenings of his shirt seemingly on their own. Almost automatically, Billy started to undress. _Besides, neither would ever force me to do anything I' was uncomfortable with; if they really should decide to have intercourse while not 'under the influence', so to speak, I don't have to join them. And if all else fails, I can always pay Uncle George a visit while Jason and Zack are ... occupied._

The team genius laid his neatly-folded clothes on the foot of his bed. Drawing a deep, steadying breath, he barely refrained from adjusting himself in his plain white briefs and took the first step towards the bathroom, where he could hear the cheerful voices of his friends, and the sound of splashing water.

_Further, Jason is correct: it would be more comfortable to be clean again._

Pushing his reticence to the far corners of his mind, but unable to hide his all-over blush, Billy entered the bathroom.

Once he could see past the billowing clouds of steam, he discovered the Red and Black Rangers in the wide shower stall designed for double occupancy. While spacious enough for two, adding a third person would not be too uncomfortable. To Billy's relief, all his companions seemed to be doing was indeed cleaning themselves; Jason was lathering his dark hair, and Zack scrubbed a long-handled brush energetically down his back. He was alerted to Billy's arrival by a draft of cold air and turned his head to grin at their friend.

"There you are. Well, come on in! Move over, Jase," he nudged the team leader. 

Obligingly, Jason stepped aside, and Billy had run out of excuses. He grasped the waistband of his last garment, and when Zack turned away again, quickly shucked it off. Trying not to notice how the running water and streaming soapsuds sluiced down the two muscular backs, outlining tight asscheeks and disappearing in the crack dividing the smooth halves – a feat aided by the fact he'd earlier taken off his glasses – Billy climbed into the shallow shower basin. 

For a while, he concentrated on efficiently washing himself, shampooing his hair and rinsing it. The close quarters caused him to bump into Zack occasionally, but since the Black Ranger didn't complain, Billy soon relaxed and began to relish the soothing effect of the warm water raining down on his skin. None of the boys noticed the ventilation shaft next to the shower, or paid any heed to the echoing qualities the tiled room had, amplifying every sound.

*******

In the adjacent cabin’s bathroom, Trini was rummaging through her toiletries when she heard a sound wafting through the vent high up in the wall. It sounded very much like a low moan. She drifted closer, straining her ears. The sound happened again, only this time it was in a very different pitch.

Grinning, she dashed for the bathroom door.

"Kim, come here, quick!"

*******

Billy was trying to soap that particularly always-hard-to-reach spot between his shoulder blades, when he felt his sponge plucked out of his fingers.

"Here, lemme help you," the Black Ranger said cheerfully. Billy tensed for a second, but issued an involuntary moan of relief when his friend hit, with uncanny precision, the area of skin he'd been unsuccessfully trying to wash. 

"Like that?" The grin in Zack's voice was plainly audible. 

"You are well aware that it was a physical impossibility for me to reach that spot," Billy groused, but had to smile himself. "I'm a Power Ranger, not a contortionist."

"Oh great, he's been watching _Star Trek_ reruns again," Jason complained good-naturedly from the far end of the shower.

"Just be thankful he usually quotes Dr. McCoy, and not Spock," Zack retorted. "Can you imagine what Trini would have to do to translate him _then_?"

"I'd rather not," the team's leader shuddered playfully. All three boys grinned, falling into an old, familiar way of teasing. 

"While I am extremely grateful for your assistance, Zack, I see no need to remain here and be insulted by inappropriate comparisons," Billy intoned in his best Vulcan imitation, trying hard to contain his laughter. The Blue Ranger turned towards his companions and arched a single eyebrow in a typical Spockian move, only to have the effect spoiled by a crimson blush as he spied both Jason and Zack's cocks, which were more than halfway to full erection. He gulped.

Two pairs of dark eyes watched his reaction with interest, and Jason reached for his shower gel once more.

"I think _your_ back needs to be washed, too, buddy," he rumbled, and trickled some of the clear gel between the dark shoulder blades of his shorter teammate. Zack closed his eyes and moaned blissfully as the strong hands began to massage his back, helped by the slippery suds beading on his skin. 

"Oooh, that's just what the doctor ordered," he sighed. "Care to do _all_ of me?"

"I'll _do_ you, all right," Jason replied, nipping at Zack's neck and eliciting another ecstatic moan. "But not the way you think." The sensual suggestiveness in the deep voice was lost on neither Billy nor Zack, who simultaneously hitched their breaths. 

Swaying slightly on his feet, the Black Ranger followed Jason's urgings and leaned back against the broad chest, revelling in the smooth glide of strong hands on his body, up and down his spine, around his waist, up again to outline his pecs, to skirt around his nipples and back down to his hips. Blunt fingers delved into the crease of his thighs, but wouldn't touch his lengthening rod, and another groan rose up from the soles of Zack's feet as he abandoned himself to being touched. For a few all-too-short moments, their mutual moans drowned out even the soft splash of water on naked skin.

Billy stood mesmerized under the warm spray, blinking the water out of his eyes and trying to focus his blurry vision as he watched the sensual display. He'd known that Jason wasn't at all shy about his body, and that Zack usually brought a delightful playfulness to their encounters, but he'd never been in a position to observe both at once – mostly because at the other times, he'd been far too caught up in the hormonal overload to pay a lot of attention. Without realizing it, his left hand strayed towards his own thickening shaft, closing loosely around it. The first timid pump evoked a tiny sigh of his own, but the two teens rubbing against each other so sensually heard it nonetheless. 

He was extremely reluctant to lose contact with Jason's firm flesh, but the prospect of getting his hands on yet another warm body persuaded Zack to release his hold on the other boy. Reaching up and planting a short but heated kiss on the willing mouth, he jerked his head minutely in Billy's direction. Jason gave an almost-imperceptible nod back.

"If we want to have some _real_ fun, I suggest we take this to the main cabin – before we all drown," Zack suggested huskily. "Besides, I need to lie down before I fall."

Jason's lips twitched, but he said nothing as he stepped out from under the spray and reached for his towel. He scrubbed his short dark hair vigorously dry, but only dabbed at the moisture beading on his broad chest and arms. The legs received a more thorough rubdown, but the tanned skin still glistened delectably in the harsh, fluorescent light. He was fully erect by now – as was Zack; Billy confirmed it with a quick peek – and while Jason didn't flaunt his rampant anatomy, neither did he hide anything. 

"I'll be next door, waiting," he promised. "If you want to join me, hurry up." 

Unhurriedly, the Red Ranger walked out, his erection proudly leading the way. Unconsciously, Billy licked his lips, but tasted only water.

Zack turned off one shower head and climbed out, as well. Wrapping a black-and-white-striped towel around his middle, he sauntered towards the door. With a last glance back towards the immobile Blue Ranger, he issued the invitation once again – only it was far less innocent than on the way _into_ the bathroom.

"You coming, Billy?" The innuendo was unmistakable, and it sent chills down the blond's spine, despite the warm water still pelting his back. Then, the bathroom door closed, leaving him standing alone under the wet spray.

*******

At her friend’s urgent summons, Kimberly hurried to the bathroom, half expecting to find it crowded with Putties. Instead, she found Trini standing by the far wall, underneath the ventilation duct that linked the girls’ cabin with the boys’.

"What’s...?" she began.

"Sh!" was the whispered command. The Yellow Ranger smiled impishly as she took in her roommate’s state of dress –Kim had stripped to her panties, and she looked so very nice with her face flushed and her round breasts heaving with her adrenaline rush. However, she swiftly returned to the matter at hand. "Come over here and listen."

Kim padded over to the wall and stood next to her teammate, wondering what she should be listening for. A moment later, she heard it: a low moan mixed with the sound of running water.

_"Ooohh, that’s just what the doctor ordered. Care to do all of me?"_

"Zack’s in the shower," the Pink Ranger said dismissively. "So what?"

Before Trini could reply, another voice floated through the vent, clear as day.

_"I’ll do you all right, but not the way you think."_

"Oh God, Jason?" Kim whispered in amazement.

"Uh huh, Billy, too."

The girls fells silent, listening for the confirming third voice. It came by way of a contented sigh.

Kim backed away from the wall to weakly sag against the counter by the sink. Her eyes were wide open and her lips formed an "O." "Omigod ... all three of them ...!"

"Without a spike in sight," Trini declared with lusty triumph. Both girls began to giggle, then hastily clapped a hand over their mouths to muffle the noise. If they could hear the boys, the boys could surely hear them.

The muted moans, combined with their vivid imaginations, had both women’s hormones simmering. Kim’s fingers absently fondled her breasts, teasing her flushed, hardened nipples, and Trini skimmed a hand down to press against her tingling mound, liquid heat pooling between her legs.

_"If we want to have some real fun, I suggest we take this to the main cabin –before we all drown."_

"Aw... no fair," Kim pouted softly, as they heard the guys make their exits. "We can’t hear them in there."

"We could always sneak over to see if we can catch a peek," Trini suggested. She’d always wanted to catch the guys in action together. It made her wish Tommy had been able to join them this weekend instead of having to be out of town with family. Although, in retrospect, it was probably for the best that he hadn’t been there. Still, she’d had some h-o-t dreams about their four male friends....

"Could be interesting," the brunette agreed, the warmth of her arousal rapidly spreading through her body. "But how about after we take care of each other? I don’t think I could wait."

Giving Trini a quick kiss, the gymnast dashed back into the main room. The Asian teen quickly followed, pausing only to collect a towel and the bottle of baby oil.

*******

Slowly, Billy turned off the second spigot and began to methodically towel himself, his thoughts awhirl. His body told him in unmistakable terms to get his freshly-dry behind next door and join his friends in whatever they had planned, but his still-shaky confidence and re-emerging shyness held him back. However, as the teen inadvertently brushed the terry cloth square against his nipples, he couldn't suppress a moan at the lightning bolt of arousal the casual contact shot through his veins. Drying his genitals was even worse; even the lightest touch _around_ the most sensitive zones caused a pulse that made his rod lengthen and thicken, until it was in a similar state as his teammates'.

 _This is ridiculous!_ Billy admonished himself finally as he hung up his towel and reached for a comb. _Jason and Zack are apparently determined to see this through, with or without my participation. Ergo, I have two choices: One, stay in here until I can reasonably assume they've finished – which, knowing those two, could take a while, and it's extremely uncomfortable and boring in here; or two, follow them into the main room. There, I am faced with two choices again – a, join them, or b, spend the evening with my uncle, watching baseball._ The latter possibility did not appeal to the young genius at all.

_Option 2 a, however, does,_ he finally admitted to himself. _Finding sexual relief after tense, emotionally draining situations has been proven to be a very effective safety valve, both psychologically and physically. And today most certainly was emotionally draining._

That thought firmly in mind, Billy gathered his faltering courage and walked over to the bathroom door. Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the door, stepped out ... and was almost hit in his back by the door as he stood stock-still with surprise. Because he was greeted by the sight of his two oldest friends locked in a _very_ heated kiss, devouring each other with deep-throated moans as their hips mashed into the other's, and their hands roamed freely over sculpted backs and firm butts. 

Not caring that the bathroom door behind him swung open again, the Blue Ranger found he was experiencing a rather strange phenomenon – his blood rushed into two directions simultaneously, one half spreading a crimson blush from his face down his chest, and the other pooling in his suddenly throbbing genitalia, where his until-now only mildly interested anatomy sprang into heated life, jutting out from his body as hard and eager as it had ever been under the influence of their Power-charged hormones. The green eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the tableau writhing sensually before him – two incredibly built young men, one dark, one light, caught in a hot embrace, their skin an aesthetically pleasing contrast. Billy felt his breath quicken.

He gawked as Jason pulled Zack to him again for another prolonged kiss. The dark-skinned Ranger voiced his approval with a throaty growl, and his arms snaked around Jason's waist. Their hips started humping against the other's in a sensual dance, and elicited moans from both that were audible across the room even though their mouths were otherwise occupied. 

The Blue Ranger watched breathlessly as Jason's hand slipped between their bodies to grasp Zack's cock in a firm grip. Unconsciously, his hand went down to his own member, stroking and massaging, as he ventured closer to his two friends, his glasses forgotten. Something or other made Zack look over, and he reluctantly tore his lips away from Jason's fiery assault.

"Don't wanna be leaving Billy out of this, bro," he panted.

Jason smiled and left Zack to go to Billy. "What do you like, Billy? What's your pleasure?"

Billy swallowed hard. Watching Jason and Zack kissing with so much passion had left him flustered but curiously aching. _I thought I was getting over my reluctance to engage in oral displays of affection,_ he mentally berated himself. Closing his eyes for a second, he fought down his reawakened inhibitions, then looked directly into the glittering dark eyes. Decision made, Billy took the plunge, his heart beating wildly.

"Kiss me, Jason," he whispered. Jason grinned and moved up close to his friend. Rather than displaying the strength and enthusiasm that he was infamous for, Jason sidled up to Billy and reached up to lightly stroke his cheek before leaning in to kiss him slowly, gently, on the mouth. The passion was there but not the impatient force that Jason had sometimes shown in the past. Although, Billy had to admit that during their first time together, Jason had displayed a rare patience ...

The thought was lost as Billy moaned softly when Jason's tongue invaded his mouth, gently caressing his own tongue in a slow, sensuous duel. He had all but forgotten that being with the guys wouldn't necessarily be rough, abrupt, and less sensual than it was with the girls. This… this was positively blissful.

Jason's hands wandered. One slid around Billy's waist and down past the small of his back, over his ass. Billy groaned in pleasure as Jason's thick fingers traced the line of his crack, down to his balls. A moment later, Jason's mouth left his and made its way down his chest, kissing his sensitive nipples, then tugging lightly at them with his teeth. Billy moaned as a jolt of pleasure shot straight to his cock.

"Oh, God ... Jason ..."

Jason gave him a friendly leer as he dropped to his knees, wrapping one hand around his friend's stiffened tool and stroking it with a practiced hand.

Zack, not wanting to be left out, had moved up close behind Billy, and was kissing his neck and shoulder while letting his fingers play with those sensitive nipples. Billy groaned again, and his head canted back against Zack's muscular shoulder. Zack gently turned Billy's head, and the two boys kissed passionately. A moment later, Jason's low voice interrupted their tongue-tango.

"Where's the body lotion?" He'd spied the container in Zack's luggage the day before.

"My bag," Zack mumbled indistinctly around Billy's tongue, and swallowed the Blue Ranger's groan as Jason momentarily abandoned his delightful attentions to the thick cock. However, one of Zack's hands replaced Jason's from behind, stroking and squeezing just as skillfully. The blond teen thrust himself into the just-right grip.

Jason snatched up the bottle as fast as he could and nearly stumbled in his haste to rejoin his teammates. Muttering something unprintable under his breath, he straightened up and turned Billy around, so he would face Zack. Then, winking at the Black Ranger, he rubbed some of the smooth lotion across Billy's shoulders, letting a small amount run down the shorter boy's back, over his rear and into his crack. 

Billy shuddered as Jason rubbed his strong hands over his shoulders, back and ass, massaging the last of the tension and uncertainty out of his heating flesh. 

Steadying Billy, watching, Zack moaned softly. "I'm getting jealous now."

Jason spared Zack a wolfish grin. "Don't worry, bro. You'll have your turn."

Billy sighed with contentment as Jason's slicked-up hands made their way around to his front, and down to his already hard prick. "I just hope we can give as good as we get."

"Now that's the Billy we know and love," Zack snickered, but his relief at Billy's words was undeniable – a sentiment Jason echoed.

Jason covered Billy's body with lotion, leaving no part untouched, and then favored Zack with similar treatment.

"Man, that feels great," Zack mumbled as Jason covered his cock and balls with the silky liquid. Jason grinned as he anointed his friend's member thoroughly, pausing long enough to touch the tip of his tongue to the glistening slit in the pulsing flesh. He gave a tiny flick, causing Zack to shiver violently, before getting back up to his feet.

"Just a touch of what's to come, bro. How about we get down to business?"

Hands alighted on his waist, and Jason looked around to see Billy standing there, a half smile on his face.

"Before we get to rub _you_ down? I don't think so. Zack?"

Jason sighed his approval as the other two bracketed him, lotion bottle at the ready. Billy drew his attention with a long and eager kiss while Zack started to smooth the ointment into his skin. A blissful groan rumbled up from the sculpted chest. "I don't think I can hold out much longer," Jason moaned as Billy finally drew back. "We'd better get somewhere more comfortable, or I'm gonna just take you guys right here."

"What's wrong with here?" Zack asked, busily delving between the firm asscheeks. "The beds really are too narrow for all three of us, and we have lots more room ... right, Bill?" 

"Affirmative," the blond replied, his green eyes sparkling as he fondled Jason's straining cock. Now that they'd gotten started, his enthusiasm was just as great as his companions'. A slightly wicked grin played around his mouth as he carefully manipulated the dark-furred balls, making the Red Ranger moan and squirm in his grasp.

Zack had to grin at his friend's discomfort. What with their earlier smooch in the shower and their mutual rubdown/massage now, Jason had to be about ready to explode, if his pulsating prick was any indication!

"The longer you wait, the harder you get," Zack teased. Jason grunted and pushed him away. Grabbing a few pillows off the beds, he distributed them haphazardly around the middle of the room. A blanket followed, and soon their 'playground' was ready. 

With a wolfish grin, Jason sank down on the makeshift bed. Stretching sensually, one hand behind his neck, the other straying downwards to fondle his erection, he displayed himself to his friends. "Well?" he invited them. "Are we getting on with this, or what?"

*******

As soon as Kim emerged from the bathroom, she stripped off her panties, impatiently waiting for her best friend. When Trini finally joined her, the gymnast grabbed a handful of her teammate’s pajama top and pulled her into a heated kiss. Meanwhile, her hands were not idle, tugging frenetically at the lightweight clothing.

"And I thought I was the horny one," the willowy young woman said with a smirk when she came up for air.

"So listening to the guys in the shower inspired me," was the breathless response.

"I’m not complaining," the Yellow Ranger assured her eager companion.

In no time, Trini was as naked as her roommate. The two melted into each other’s arms again, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. Kim’s hands reached between their tightly-pressed bodies to caress her lover’s olive-toned flesh; Trini, however, had something a little more mischievous in mind. Wielding the bottle of baby oil, she squeezed a liberal helping of the slick fluid onto their heated skin.

"TRINI!" Kim yelped at the cool liquid’s touch. She’d have leaped away from the chilly contact if her partner hadn’t held her so securely. "That was so mean!"

"But it sure feels nice," Trini answered with an angelic smile as she brought her hands up to massage the slick substance into the Pink Ranger’s rounded breasts.

Kim couldn’t argue with that as she mimicked her friend’s movements.

For long, languorous moments, the two rubbed the oil into each other’s skin, paying special attention to the other’s heaving mounds with their enticingly ripe peaks. Their mutual fondling further tightened those taut nubs until the slightest touch elicited bone-melting moans. They worked each other until their skin positively glowed, from both the oil and their arousal.

Lower, hands wandered, passing over quivering abdomens until they reached damp nests nestled between silken thighs. Exploratory fingers parted curls and pressed along wet folds until hooded pearls had been coaxed out and thoroughly massaged until both women were moaning with delight and writhing against her partner with growing need .

"I’ll do your back," Trini offered suddenly, causing Kimberly to whimper with disappoint as the delightful connection was broken. The Asian teen was a loath to be separated from her playmate as the Pink Ranger was, but it was only for a moment. She retrieved the discarded bottle and squirted a glistening trickle of thick liquid down her lover’s back, and she watched with avid appreciation as the fluid slowly meandered down the curve of Kim’s spine, to the swell of her cheeks, to vanish within the cleft between. The sensation made the petite woman shiver; the sight made her ebony-haired counterpart sigh longingly.

Then, Trini sidled up behind Kim, pulling her close until they were curved together, breast to back, hip to ass. Slowly, the Yellow Ranger writhed against her pink teammate, sliding easily up and down the length of her slight frame. Kim seconded her sensuous undulations, and the pair flowed together with sinuous ease, creating exquisite friction.

"Is it my turn to do this to you? It feels awesome!" Kim purred.

"In a minute; I’m not quite done."

Trini’s hands slipped around Kim’s hips and held her best friend fast against her lithe body. Next, she skimmed down until she reached Kimberly’s sex. Her lover moaned wantonly as her fingers slipped through the brown curls until she found the slick folds hidden at the apex of her thighs. She rubbed along Kim’s juicy slit, occasionally teasing her clit.

"Don’t tease!" Kim begged as she tried to press her hips deeper into Trini’s hand. Her teammate’s touch had her on fire, and she wanted more!

Trini continued to rub at a deliberately leisurely pace that had Kim whimpering and wildly bucking her hips forward. While sweetly tormenting Kim’s pussy, she let her other hand migrate north to toy with her lover’s sensitive tits. She pinched the flushed nubbins, exciting Kimberly further. The gymnast’s whole body was taut with anticipation.

"Tr-Trini ... please ... oh, please ..." Kim moaned with abandon. On this heels of her exclamation, she screamed with pleasure as her climax crashed through her.

The Asian woman smiled with delight as her companion quaked through her orgasm then went limp in her arms. She’d felt Kim’s every tremor and every cry reverberate through her. When she felt the ecstatic spasm ebbing, she turned Kim to face her.

"Did you like that?" she asked throatily, as she drew her partner’s tongue into her mouth.

"Uh huh ... so, is it my turn?"

"Go for it."

However, instead of reaching for the oil, Kim lifted Trini’s hair off the nape of her neck and began lightly nibbling on the tender flesh.

"Mmmm ..." Trini murmured as Kim’s lips began trailing down her spine. It was hard not to wriggle as her best friend’s deft fingers slid down her sides, lightly tickling, as she eased down to her knees. The Yellow Ranger’s breath hitched in her throat as Kim’s mouth drew nearer and nearer to the curve of her behind.

Trini had a very sensitive ass, and Kimberly thoroughly enjoyed driving her teammate wild by playing with her bottom. First, her hands then her lips and tongue caressed the sleek skin. As slowly as Trini had massaged her, so Kim mouthed her cheeks.

"Oh, God," Trini moaned, reveling in every wet lick and hot breath that assaulted her backside.

Once she had her cabinmate going but good, Kim then collected the bottle of baby oil and drizzled a thick stream down the crack of her friend’s ass. With a yelp of surprise, the Asian teen raised up on her toes at the bracing contact. However, she came down with a husky moan as she melted under the heat of Kim’s touch as she worked the slippery substance over every rounded contour and deep into her crack.

"Please ..." Trini begged, her hips thrusting back to encourage Kim’s finger to explore further ... deeper ...

"You are so nasty," Kim laughed breathily in her lover’s ear as she regained her feet. Her hands continued to play across the Yellow Ranger’s bottom even as she slid around to face her best friend.

"K-Kim ..."

But the Pink Ranger paid no heed to the plea as she lowered her head to her partner’s pert mounds. Grinning wickedly, she lapped at one straining brown bud with long, deliberate strokes. Next, she bit lightly, drawing a gasp from Trini. Then she turned her attention to the other breast and repeated the delightful procedure. Trini’s fingers twined in her hair as if to keep her in place; however, she had other ideas. The Pink Ranger sensuously wound her way down the lithe body, sliding easily over the well-oiled flesh until, once again, she was on her knees.

"Eat me, Kim!" her playmate demanded rawly, her hands pressing the brunette into the cradle of her thighs. She very nearly came the moment Kim’s tongue touched her netherlips.

Kim drew out the exquisite torture as long as she could. Her fingers continued to play with Trini’s ass even as she played with her clit.

When Trini came, it was with such explosiveness that her knees buckled, and, weakly, she sank to the floor, pulling Kim down on top of her.

*******

Zack and Billy lost no time in joining the team leader on the floor. Positioning themselves to either side of the burly teen, the three reveled for a moment in the feel of hard, muscular bodies sliding against each other, their skin made smoother than usual through the lotion they'd used before. Then, with identical grins, they attacked Jason in all his most sensitive spots.

As the Red Ranger abandoned himself to his friends' caresses, a thought slipped through his increasingly hazy mind.

"Man, I wish Tommy were here," he moaned as Billy nipped his way from nipple to nipple and Zack parted his thighs with slow, maddening strokes. "One of you kissing me, one sucking my nipples, the last one giving me a blowjob ..." The mental image caused another surge of blood into his already-overheated cock, and he thrust his hips upwards, as if seeking for a warm, wet mouth to bury himself in.

"What, we're not enough for you?" Zack mock-pouted as he obligingly knelt between the spread legs. Both hands were stimulating Jason's sex by now, his thumbs straying towards the hidden opening, his fingers lifting and shifting balls and cock. His only answer was a needy groan, as Billy latched onto a brown disk that was only slightly less sensitive than his own.

Pausing for breath, the young genius regarded his friends with sparkling eyes.

"Jason's right, though; somehow it doesn't feel quite right that Tommy's not here with us. He _is_ one of the team, after all."

"Mmm," Zack agreed, positioning himself more comfortably. He gave the hard rod in front of him a playful tug, grinning at the whimper Jason couldn't suppress. "With an ass as tight as Trini’s ..." 

"And a dick ... as long as yours, but not as thick," Jason murmured with difficulty. It was difficult to focus on anything other than what his friends were doing to him. "Man, he can reach deep ...! N-no offense, guys, but Tommy gets in _much_ more easily than either of you."

"Are you complaining?" The dark-skinned teen hovered over the thick rod, his small gusts of breath as he talked sending pleasurable shivers all over Jason's skin.

"No – just stating facts," Jason panted. 

"Think he’d go for some no-spike fun?" Zack mused. 

His partner’s momentary inattention was too much for Jason. He made a lunge at Zack's shoulders, but the smaller boy evaded easily.

"Either suck me, or let me get at either of you!"

"So impatient!" Zack's grin was irrepressible, but he winked at Billy, and without further ado, both bent to their leader's body once more. Jason's blissful moan was muffled by Billy's tongue as his cock was swallowed deeply by Zack. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the groans and slurps of three lusty young men lost in the pleasures of oral sex.

A particularly vigorous thrust of Jason's hips against the back of his throat finally made Zack slide off the satiny dick he was tonguing.

"Don't stop now!" Jason growled, at the end of his patience and endurance. He needed to fuck someone, _now_!

"Well, how 'bout _you_ doing some of the work for a change?" Zack retorted, catching his breath. His own massive tool was straining and more than ready to receive some attention. A quick glance at Billy confirmed that he also was in a pronounced state of arousal. Jason's dark eyes lit up.

Zack's challenge was followed by a sudden burst of motion and a heated kiss, as Jason surged up, dislodging Billy in the process. He crushed the Black Ranger's body against his, then reached down and grabbed Zack's cock, squeezing and stroking, before reaching around to slide his fingers up the Black Ranger's crack. Zack moaned in pleasure, the sound muffled by Jason's mouth.

"Shoulda brought the lubricant, man," Zack mumbled as Jason finally diverted his mouth his to best friend's throat while scrambling between the willingly spread thighs.

"We can use the lotion, or do you want me to stop and get the KY from the bathroom?" Jason offered, holding himself back from just ramming himself between those tight black cheeks with enormous effort. 

"Actually ..." Billy began with some difficulty; he was still rather short of breath himself. He reached for his overnight bag and rummaged through a compartment, eventually producing a container of clear liquid. "I've been working on a formula for a lubricant which is much more effective than baby oil or other commercial personal lubricants. I believe I was successful. I had wondered if we might have an opportunity to test it out this weekend …"

"All right, Billy!" Zack cheered.

"Toss it here," Jason requested. As he unscrewed the bottle, he asked his partner, "How do you want it?" 

Zack spared his friend and leader a shark-like grin as he turned over and raised himself to his knees. "Long and hard, bro."

The container very nearly ended up on the floor as Zack leaned close and slid his tongue once more over the head of Jason's cock. A deep moan filled the quiet of the room as Jason's head canted back, and one hand reached down to grab a fistful of Zack's hair.

Zack smiled inwardly as he listened to Jason's groans. A fresh moan filled his ears as he worked the broad tool between his lips and down his throat.

"Zack, stop!" Jason gasped. "I'm gonna come!"

Zack pulled back quickly, pausing just long enough to slide his tongue over the hard, ridged surface of his friend's engorged cock.

"Don't want you coming so soon," Zack said with a grin. "Where's Billy's lube?"

Jason handed it to Zack with shaky fingers, and Zack liberally coated the pulsing phallus in the slippery oil.

"Ohh, that feels nice …" Jason sighed as Zack slathered him but good. "Real slick."

"It's supposed to warm on contact," Billy supplied helpfully.

"All right, no more freezing our balls off," Zack added. As he dropped down on all fours again, Jason pulled him close for another long kiss, until he pulled away. "C'mon, before you jerk yourself off, Jase."

No sooner was he in position than Jason was smearing oil over his ass, and probing a slick digit into his hole.

"Yessssssss," Zack hissed, wiggling his hips invitingly. He found himself grasped in strong hands, opened up further by two more fingers, then Jason withdrew and centered himself against the puckered opening. 

"Hold still," he admonished the Black Ranger. 

"Get on with it already," was the moaned reply, as Zack tried to comply. 

Both teens groaned aloud at the exquisite sensations as Jason's cockhead breached the narrow passage and sank inexorably deeper, until his balls came to rest against Zack's upturned ass. Pausing for a few seconds to relish the tightness surrounding his length, Jason adjusted his position, then drew back for the first stroke. His eyes closed in ecstasy, and he thrust forward again, establishing the hard, fast rhythm Zack had requested. 

Billy watched his friends avidly, masturbating in time with the slap-slap of flesh on flesh as the Red Ranger plumbed the depths of his lover's body. Just when he felt his balls tighten under his fingers, Jason gave a hoarse shout and stiffened behind Zack, climaxing hard within the narrow passage. 

As soon as Jason had withdrawn, the dark-skinned teen pounced on Billy. The surprise attack toppled the Blue Ranger over, and he found himself the willing victim of eager hands and lips, which stimulated his erogenous zones mercilessly. Even while he was writhing against Zack and trying to reciprocate, a part of Billy's brain couldn't help but compare this slightly rough, needy onslaught with the gentleness his friends had shown him earlier. But since his own need by now was near overwhelming, he didn't mind at all; actually, it suited his present mood perfectly.

Billy's train of thought derailed quite spectacularly as Zack's lips closed around his prick. The glide of his wet tongue around his corona was sheer bliss, and the strong sucking that followed almost sent him into sensory overload. However, Zack was so revved, he couldn't spend too much time on foreplay. He lifted his head from his feast and looked wildly around for the bottle of lube.

"Where ..." he began to rasp, but before he could complete the question, the container was shoved into his hand by a slowly-recovering Jason.

"Here," the muscular teen grinned wolfishly. "The stuff's great. Do him hard, Zack!"

Zack only grunted as he smeared the clear substance all over his throbbing tool and between the tight cheeks. Finding his target surprisingly loose and eager, he moved between the willingly-spread thighs and centered himself. With a long-drawn-out moan, Zack pressed forward and nearly lost it there and then as he watched his cockhead disappear in the narrow hole.

Both boys groaned out their delight, and it brought Jason close so he could watch. With a small leer, he bent over Billy and muffled the blond's excited sounds with a hot, demanding kiss. When he lifted his head again, Billy met the dark, glittering eyes with a mute question in his own.

"Don't let Zack bring you off, buddy," the Red Ranger requested with a grin that had taught Goldar to beware on more than one occasion. "I want that thick cock of yours hard and ready to take me on once Zack's finished with you. Okay?"

Billy could only nod his assent; by now he was incapable of speech as his ass was penetrated deeper and deeper by his friend's massive tool. At last, Zack's thighs met the underswell of Billy's upturned butt, and he lifted the Blue Ranger's legs over his shoulders. Panting hard, he spared a leer of his own for his trembling-with-desire friend.

"Hold on to your hat, Billy; this is gonna be a ride you won't forget so soon!"

Following actions to words, Zack then began to piston the tight passage, his tempo increasing until he was fucking Billy for all he was worth. Both teens grunted with every deep stroke, and it took every ounce of restraint and willpower Billy possessed not to jerk himself off or beg Jason to swallow him as deeply as he could. Finally, a last hard thrust buried Zack's massive cock in Billy's ass to the hilt, and the Black Ranger came with a shout that echoed loudly through the room. He slumped exhaustedly against the straining legs, breathing hard, until he felt himself softening gradually and he withdrew, moaning at the sensations of clenching muscles around his sensitized flesh. Zack barely remembered not to collapse on his partner, and the two lay side by side, their sweat-streaked bodies heaving in the aftermath.

Jason had watched his friends with mounting hunger, stroking himself to renewed hardness while he waited for Zack's climax. He gave Billy another few moments to recover, but he could see that the thick shaft was more than ready for some action. He instinctively clenched his ass at the thought of being spread wide open by Billy's girth, his breath quickened, and he reached out to turn the flushed face towards him.

"You ready for me, bro?" the Red Ranger asked huskily.

"More than you can imagine," Billy replied and, casting proprieties to the wind, hooked his arm around the strong neck and drew the dark head down into a hungry, tongue-twining kiss. Jason let himself sink down on the blanket next to Billy, and soon the two were entwined head to foot, writhing together as their mouths devoured each other. When they needed to break apart for air, Jason humped himself against the pre-come-leaking rod. 

"Fuck me, Billy."

"Gladly."

With surprising strength, Billy pushed Jason onto his back, knowing that his old friend preferred that position. He scooted between the muscular legs and probed for the hidden opening with trembling fingers. As soon as he located it, he found the container with lubricant placed obligingly within his reach by a grinning Zack. 

"Go on; do our fearless leader," the dark-skinned young man encouraged him. "I bet he's been itching to have someone's cock inside him all day."

"Like you haven't?" Jason shot back, spreading himself open. He moaned as Billy prepared him with a generous amount of the slick substance. "Just be ready for the second round once Billy and I are done."

"S-second round?" Billy panted, pausing to look at Jason with wide eyes. 

"We're not finished yet," Jason replied with a lusty grin. "It's a long night, and I have plans for it. Lots of 'em." He arched his hips invitingly towards Billy's throbbing rod. "However, first we've got to give this fella some relief. After that ... who knows?"

"Yeah, Billy," Zack chipped in. He'd cleaned himself off and lay a bit to the side, his head propped on his hand. "C'mon, give me some inspiration, and maybe the two of us can show the big guy here a thing or two!"

While a part of the Blue Ranger's mind silently questioned whether he had the stamina for another bout, it was quickly overruled by the insistent clamoring of his overwrought anatomy. It was ably assisted by Jason's knowledgeable hands which guided him unerringly to his anus. All thought fled, however, as Billy pushed against the narrow ring of muscle and slid in, to be held in a grip just below the sensitive head that sent his senses careening nearly out of control. Groaning in delight, the blond teen then proceeded to bury himself as deeply as he could in Jason's accepting body. 

"Oh yeaaaaaahhhhh," Jason sighed ecstatically as he felt himself speared wide by his friend's prick. Knowing Billy's cadences, he bent his legs towards his chest and held himself in position as Billy started to withdraw slowly, only to sink even further inward on his second stroke. The slow, measured rhythm was driving the team leader absolutely wild, but he was enjoying himself far too much to offer any kind of protest. Their bodies moved together in perfect sync as Billy gradually increased his tempo, until he was thrusting into Jason's sculpted body with as much force and enthusiasm as Zack had done to him. His orgasm wasn't long in coming, and with a more muted exclamation, Billy felt the hot gushing of his semen coating his lover's bowels.

"Ooooooohhhh ...!"

Jason's chuckle vibrated against his cheek as he collapsed onto the broad chest. 

"Well, that certainly sounded as if you liked it," the dark-haired teen commented cheekily. Billy opened a bleary eye to squint at him.

"You know I did; why do I always have to confirm this after we had intercourse?" he queried.

"Isn't he cute when he gets all formal?" Zack snickered, his own breath coming once more in short gasps. His friends separated and surveyed the swaying dark dick with wry grins.

"I'd say Zack is ready for round two," Jason commented offhandedly. "Wouldn't you agree, Billy?"

"Definitely. However, while the two of you have had time to recover, I have not." He indicated his half-softened shaft with more than a trace of regret.

"No problemo, bro," Zack grinned. Before the young genius could object, he quickly cleaned Billy's cock with a moist towel. "There. Now let's see if Jase and I can't get you up to speed again."

To his astonished delight, Billy then found himself on his back while his friends swarmed all over him, kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling until he was once again hard and primed for action. Somehow or other, the three Rangers arranged themselves in a triangle so that each was sucking on a pulsating shaft while having their own dicks licked and swallowed with relish. Hands roamed and fondled seed-heavy balls or slid in and out of well-lubricated channels until first Jason, then Zack and Billy came almost simultaneously, pouring their second, no less copious emissions down willing throats.

*******

For timeless moments, the two female Rangers basked in the afterglow of their loveplay, cuddling and sharing leisurely kisses.

"So," Trini began once they’d achieved a state of contented mellowness, "you want to go catch the action next door? With three of them, I’m sure the guys aren’t finished yet."

"Nope," Kim drawled lazily.

"How about some fun in the shower? I don’t know about you, but the thought of the guys overhearing us turns me on."

"Maybe later. Right now, I’d rather go for a second round," came the reply, accompanied by a lusty gleam in Kim’s eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Trini agreed, and the two settled into a sixty-nine.

*******

Momentarily sated, the teens then rested for a while, carelessly entwined while they recuperated. Kisses were exchanged now and then, nipples pinched and cocks stroked until one after the other revived.

"What now, oh fearless leader?" Zack quipped as he wriggled sensually under Billy's hungry mouth on his neck. "Any other ideas?"

"Well," Jason drawled, amusement lighting his eyes. "I thought we might give Billy's lube another test run. After all, that it worked once is hardly conclusive evidence, right, Billy?" He stroked a teasing hand over the pale asscheeks, tickling slightly down the crack. 

Billy squirmed under the playful caress, but didn't object. His green eyes mirrored Jason's mood as he pretended to give the matter some thought. 

"Correct. However, I find myself curiously reluctant to change my position." He was poised over Zack's organ, lapping the impressive length with tiny flicks of his tongue that had the Black Ranger moaning and sighing. 

"That's okay. I'll just start with you ... if that's fine with you," Jason suggested, raising himself to his knees behind Billy and lifting him up so that his hard cock was resting on the tight butt. He slid his length along the rounded swell, reaching for the bottle of lube.

The Blue Ranger didn't have to think twice. 

" _Very_ fine," he acquiesced, allowing Jason to draw him into position. He felt the slippery oil trickling over his buttocks, and he sighed in appreciation as he sensed the pressure against his hole that indicated imminent penetration. Consciously relaxing his muscles, he bent to swallow Zack's cock just as Jason was entering him from behind. However, something made him stiffen.

"Billy ...!" Zack groaned impatiently. "Suck my dick! You can't possibly stop now!"

Billy shook his head and tried to look around the room. He could have sworn he'd seen ... under one of the beds ... It was of no use; his glasses were Zordon knew where, and he couldn't see well enough without them to verify what he thought he'd seen in his peripheral vision. 

Jason was still poised at the very entrance to Billy’s body, but with a leader's instinct, he sensed it was something else than reluctance that was making the Blue Ranger hesitate.

"Something the matter, Billy?" His body was screaming for relief, but since they were not dealing with a spike, they _could_ stop – even if it would be extremely uncomfortable. 

"No ... nothing," Billy muttered. "I just thought I saw something, but I was most likely mistaken."

"You sure?" Jason asked, but relaxed again. 

"Positive. You may proceed," Billy smiled. A quick look at Zack confirmed that he was waiting breathlessly for the warm mouth to return to his eager cock. Billy readily complied with the unspoken plea in the black eyes, opened wide and swallowed as much as he could of his friend's generous equipment. His own moan was muffled as Jason sank himself into his tight channel, filling him from behind as Zack filled his mouth. The sensation was indescribable, and his last coherent thought, before he was swept under in the sexual maelstrom, was, _I must be hearing things, too. Was that a snore?_

**End**


End file.
